starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Selena Sol
Selena is the Reinforce's Commander, taking over for Archer. She is a very capable officer and fighter pilot. As an Anari Huntress she is a very powerful combatant and smart strategist with nearly over a hundred years of experience. History Selena at a young age chose to join the military at the suggestion from her mother. She was a powerful Psychic for her age and the military took her in with no trouble. Her next 70 years would be devoted to training in martial arts and Psychic warfare, which she was a cut above the rest. During her years in the Imperium's military, nothing much happened. This over time started to vex Selena. Turned out she wasn't of like mind of other Anari and wanted to see the galaxy and seek adventure. Her chance came with the Imperium joined the Systems Alliance. She was granted leave, like many others, to join the Systems Alliance armed forces. She quickly rose in the ranks and gained the attention of Archer sol, a young pilot that was slated to under go a highly dangerous operation that he was more then likely not going to live through. He would take every chance he could to see her and jsut talk with her. Which was different from other human males, who wanted to date her for one reason alone, to "score" a alien. When she asked him if he was scared he told her, "yeah, I would be crazy not to be scared...", but he was excited about what it would mean WHEN he got through the operation. The courage she gleamed from him touched her heart in a way its never been before. On the day he would start the operation she told him to look her up when he was finished. He agreed and they went their separate ways. It would be a year before she heard from him again, well rather he snuck up on her and scared her to death, something no one has ever been able to do to her. She felt that he changed, but would later determined that it was for the better. He was stronger then her was before, not just physically but mentally and spiritually. He literally swept her off her feet. She wanted to be with him more so she put in a transfer onto his ship, which he allowed and they been together ever sense. It was her who asked him to date and she was thrilled when he said "sure!" in his typical way. Battle of Mon Calamari Selena helped organize the remnants Systems Alliance fleet after Admiral Aggro was KIA. It was her exceptional skill in leadership that kept the fleet from being completely destroyed while still maintaining a strong front to combat the endless stream of Charon. Battle of Arcanix Selena continued to lead the fleet while Archer lead their forces on the surface of the planet. Despite the heavy fighting in the asteroid belt and above the planet, the Systems Alliance didn't suffer any losses from their fleet. Advancement & Command Shortly after joining Kohoku's Fleet Selena was given a field rank advancement to Commander, skipping a full rank, for her leadership during the two previous battles. She was also given full command of the Reinforce. Though the ship and her are still under Archer's command, this was a huge step for her. She would help in the planning for operation "Shadows Decent" where they were tasked with the destruction of a Sith facility that was reverse engineering Systems Alliance technology. Current Status She has taken a leave of absence with Archer where they are to become life mates and take a vacation. Relationships Archer Sol has become Selena's first love interest, there was just something about him that drew her to him. So far its as much a emotional love as it is a physical one, though Selena has wonders how this will effect her in the long run as she is much longer lived species then Archer. Only time will tell how far they are both willing to go. Personality Serious when it matters, or around those she doesn't know, she can be exceedingly playful with friends and her lover, Archer. Abilities A powerful Psychic in her own right, she can be very deadly in close combat, and can cause confusion in enemy ranks from afar. Mix in her martial arts and natural grace, she even may give a Jedi a run for their money. She is an accomplished marks woman able to maintain and fire a fair assortment of ranged weapons, though she doesn't typically carry one everywhere she goes. Should she get in a fire fighter she is likely to use a weapon from a fallen friendly or enemy.